


The Suitors Fic

by Panmixia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Asexuality, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sex Talk, royal au, suitors au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panmixia/pseuds/Panmixia
Summary: Crowned Prince and Birthday Boy Roman Sanders needs to pick a husband out of these four fine gentleman.So naturally his first instinct is to have sex with them.Obviously he's gonna be on top, and he'll just, uh... figure out what he's doing once he's in.Or, Twink Roman becoming part of a BDSM poly relationship with only slight competitiveness from the suitors.(don't tell his dad)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, DLAMP, Polysanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Suitors Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowsAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/gifts).



> Happy Romantic Obligation Day!  
> I'm gifting this to my platonic love, Piss Baby Crow.  
> They've been pestering me for this, so I figured I'd throw them a bone. Or four. 
> 
> No Sex in this chapter, but chapter 2 will jump straight into it! Have fun

It was the morning of the crowned Prince's 18th birthday and the entire castle was in a frenzy, servants and officials all rushing about to prepare the grand feast and after party. 

Roman, on the over hand, was sat up in his bed - large with the finest of silks, wearing a fine-thread sleep tunic, and pouting quite childishly at the king. 

"Padre, _please -"_

King Thomas sighed, getting up from his position on the chaise lounge, hands on his hips to gain some sense of authority. 

"Roman, I've told you. You must at least _try_ and find a suitor. You'll need to be married before 21, this will be a good time to find someone and get to know them instead of throwing yourself head first into a marriage because you put it off for so long… _trust me._ I've arranged for four possible suitors to come and visit you today, before the banquet, and that's what you _will_ be spending your day doing. No running off with your brother to cause havoc, Remus is on a tight leash too"

Roman tilted his head in though, "Why, what's Re doing?" 

The King simply smiled

"You're not the only Prince turning 18, he's got two suitors coming." 

"Only two?" 

"Yes, well, your brother is, um. Harder to find potential partners for, let's say." 

Roman had to chuckle at that, finally sliding out of bed, stretching gracefully. Thomas smiled, making his way over and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Happy birthday, son. We have plans for tomorrow, just me, you, and Remus. No courts, no guests. But for today, you're going to have to get all dressed up and go through the formalities." 

Roman huffed an over dramatic sigh, and Thomas wiggled a finger in front of his face chastising, but smiling. 

"None of that! I had to go on a month-long tour of the country for my 18th, consider yourself lucky!" 

Roman made a 'yeesh' as his father sheparded him to the washroom, a luxurious steaming hot bath already awaited the Prince. Roman could spot brand new garments being set out for him, and even the servants had an updated uniform - gold accents, the iconic colour of a royal birthday, along with a Amaryllis pinned to the front of the uniform; Roman's official flower. 

Once his dad and the servants had cleared out, Roman quickly stripped and sunk into the tub, happy that the multitudes of bubbles covered him up. His brother Remus enjoyed his own nudity, and allowed the staff to wash, dress, and strip him like they were technically supposed to - but Roman couldn't shape the discomfort, so spent much of his time politely shooing the staff out until they stopped trying. 

With a groan, Roman happily submerged himself under the water. 

* * *

Getting ready was the worst. The staff had allowed him to dress his undergarments, but then his father had come in to to declare he was having 'extra help' today. As it turned out, extra help was staff members applying all kinds of scrubs, cremes, sprays, and powders to his face. Roman already had quite the extensive skin care routine, and hadn't had a single spot since he was fourteen (the worst two weeks of his life!) and even he found this overkill. Admittedly he looked possibly radiant, but that was besides the point. 

He felt like a cake getting frosted. 

They'd dressed him, against his wishes and under his father's stern yet comforting gaze, standing still as they laced, buttoned, and pinned various layers. Expensive linen and an incredibly impressive embroidery - red thread on red fabric made it subtle and somehow even more gorgeous, something only those who got close enough to Roman could see. Every piece of clothing was carefully and meticulously planned to be impressive and grand, yet not vain or compensating. Jewels were used rarely, while many royals would've covered the piece as a status symbol. 

They'd also attacked him with scents, the maids with their nimble fingers rubbing lightly scented oils down his nape, behind his ears, and on his wrists. Small glass tubes full of oil were carefully hidden in his clothes, before he was sprayed from head to toe. There's no way the suitors wouldn't be able to catch a wif. It's a good job the floral scent was divine, or Roman would've probably choked on it. 

Lastly his glorious locks, light brown ringlets that reached his shoulders, was tackled by a haughty group of three stylists, each one pulling his hair every which way into intricate braids and pins, miniature versions of his signature flower along with precious stones was incorporated into the hairstyle before the centerpiece - his crown - was finally settled on his head. Rose gold with all kinds of red jewels; spinel, beryl, diamonds, and more - it was perfect with what he was wearing, complemented his complexion and hair perfectly. 

It was all perfect, _too, too perfect._ He felt like a show dog. 

His father gave him a sad smile, like he understood, motioning Roman to follow once the staff were finally done harassing him. 

"You look lovely, Roman" 

The Prince merely faked a sad sniffle, pouting up at his father. Thomas grinned, 

"It's only for today, you and Remus are free to roll around in the mud tomorrow. I promise." 

Roman smiled at that, as his shoulder was squeezed compassionately as they approached the west-wing drawing room, where he was told the suitors would be waiting. Though Roman was much more interested in the green figure lurking _outside._ Swinging his arms while rocking back and forth, his brother looked a lot more comfortable in his formal wear. His twin turned around to grin at them both, skipping towards them in a manner far too energetic to be becoming of a Prince. Not that it ever stopped him. 

"Daddy-o! Look how squeaky clean I look! I still think I'd have a better chance of seducing them both if I went in the _buff"_

Both the King and the other Prince crinkled up in disgust, this is exactly why their father was overseeing Remus' meeting - the last thing they needed was Remus offending neighbouring nations. 

"Ahh, not today Remus. Come on, you're this way," the King began leading Remus away, looking over his shoulder to smile at Roman "You're going to be fine, Roman. I believe in you. You're just meeting them, you don't need to choose or be attracted to any of them, okay?" 

Roman shuddered a sigh and nodded, bowing his head to his father 

"Thanks, dad" 

With his father and brother gone, Roman allowed himself to sag as much as the rigid clothes would allow, sighing in a way that could only be described as unattractive. 

"Oh! Prince Roman!" 

Roman jolted sideways at the unexpected voice, turning to see the speaker with wide eyes. 

A finely dressed man, impressively tall and quite large - though Roman could tell that it was equal parts chub and muscle - wearing a grand light blue coat, and smiling so bright. 

"Oh, hello, may I help you?" 

Roman had no idea who this guy was, but he was already flushing at the sight of him. The man chuckled, looking sheepish himself. 

"Shucks, your royal highness, I'm sorry for leaving room, I just really needed the bathroom…" 

_The room?_ Was this guy one of the suitors? 

"Wait, are you one of the" he gestured vaguely to the doors, the stranger following his gaze 

"One of the people your father invited? I sure am, sweetie! Happy birthday, by the way!"

The man offered a hand with a calm smile, and Roman placed his own on top, trying not to get steamed up over the noticeable size difference. The hand was very warm, and the gentle kiss he pressed to the Prince's knuckles sent jolts of electricity through him 

"My name is Patton Goodwin, Earl of Gentlehill, Your Royal Highness. Gosh, I'm so happy to be here" 

Roman blinked, flushing slightly - he hoped the other suitors weren’t this handsome.

“Thank you, we should - we should go inside and start this”

The man nodded, still beaming and walking ahead at Roman’s gesture. He stopped at the door, giving Roman one last comfort.

“You don’t need to be nervous, kiddo. We’ve all been chatting for the last hour or so, they seem like lovely men.”

With that, the man pushed the drawing room door wide open and allowed Roman to walk in.

As promised, inside were three more men. Unfortunately, each were strikingly gorgeous in their own way. 

A serious looking man rose from the armchair he was settled on - settled was a strong word, his perfect posture didn't look at all settled. 

The man bowed his head, as did the rest, before addressing him, 

"Your royal highness, Crowned Prince Roman. An honour." 

Roman flushed yet again, completely captivated by his looks he almost didn't catch what the man was saying, but managed to spit out a somewhat composed response. 

"Please, no need for the formalities. I'm sure you're all aware that we're here to make more than just acquaintances, so please."

The man nodded, not relaxing his formal posture as he offered a hand

"Very well. My name is Archduke Logan Holmes of the Northern Vacia territory. I would like to wish you a very happy birthday, your highness" 

His hand was gently kissed, causing Roman's brain to hotwire for a hot second. He barely noticed the second man standing up, smoothly taking his hand straight off the other - _Logan_ \- with a cocky smirk. Instead of the courteous kiss of the knuckles, this man pressed a kiss to his inner wrist. 

"Marquees Janus Adevăr of the House Of Lamassier. It's an honour, your Royal Highness." 

Roman simply stared at him, sure that his eyes had little hearts in them. Janus seemed pleased with that reaction, chuckling softly. 

"Oh," Roman said, with all the elegance and etiquette training he'd acquired "It's…a pleasure to meet you."

A snicker was heard as the final suitor rose from his position of staring gloomily at the fireplace (assumably since there was no windows to brood out of) 

The man's face seemed to be chiseled out of marble, intense bright eyes staring right at Roman, holding his hand out. Roman instinctively obeyed the silent command and lifted his own hand, jolting slightly at how ice cold they were. 

"Virgil Decimus, your Highness, Baron to the Auu Isles." 

Roman keened lowly, glad for the heavy fabric as blood rushed _elsewhere._ The Baron pressed a kiss to his knuckles, keeping his eyes open to wink at Roman. He shifted, willing his heart rate to go down. 

"A-ah, right. It seems we've all been introduced, we should get to know one another." 

Janus took the opportunity to smirk, inspecting his golden-silk gloves with a hum

"Yes, shall we sit in a circle? Tell one interesting fact about ourselves, hmm?" 

Roman didn't dare say that, yes, he was planning on doing that. 

" _No._ I just thought, perhaps some friendly competition. Show me why you believe you're marriage material." 

That certainly straightened them all up, Janus' eyes narrowing as he surveyed the others. Only Patton seemed enthused by the prospect, beaming slightly. 

"Oh! How fun. What do you think, your majesty? A bakery competition? Who can create the finest blanket-" 

Virgil cut in, smirking slightly "He wants a husband, not a mother. He'll want someone who can hunt, fight, and build." 

Logan took his opportunity to cut in, with a distinct air of haughtiness " _Please._ The Royal Highness has plenty of staff to do his menial labour, and surely he doesn't want a Prince Consort that's off frolicking in the woods all day attempting to assert his manhood by depleting the local wildlife. Prince Roman will need someone booksmart, with keen knowledge of politics to be someone he can actually _consort_ on issues. A show of intelligence will be most adequate."

Thankfully, Roman didn't have to try and break up the little spat (just as well, he was getting rather hot under all these layers) as Janus stepped in, raising his hands placatingly. 

" _Wonderful_ ideas, gentlemen, but here's some food for thought; maybe let the Prince say what he's going to do instead of demanding a test that plays to your own strengths?" 

The suitors seemed slightly chastised by that, dipping their heads in apology before turning to look at Roman, all their gazes intense and so _bloody hot._

" Apologies, Your Highness," Logan took charge of the apology, but the other two nodded in agreement "We spoke out of turn, and more importantly, we spoke over you. Please, say your piece" 

Roman shuddered a heavy sigh, almost pouting. Of course his father would pick four _gods_ to be his suitors; he probably thought he was doing Roman a favour but this made the decision that much harder. Three of these men need to be insufferable,or else just choosing one is going to be damn near impossible. Hell, Roman was heating up just being in the same room as them.

Still, the suitors were all staring at him for some form of answer, and with his original - admittedly childish - idea scrapped, he needed to come up with an idea that wasn't pandering to any one suitor. 

He recalled what Remus had told him last night, while the two shared a bottle of possibly-antique wine, as the both voiced their displeasure of arranged marriages. Remus was convinced he’d simply play with his suitors, sleep with them then kick them out never to be contacted again. Technically, Remus had no urgent need to marry since he wasn’t the crown prince, and it would mightily upset their father. 

While Roman wasn’t too pleased at the thought of Remus stringing his suitors along for the hell of it, surely it could be justified if Roman intended to marry one of them.

_Yes, this is totally justified, and not just a last ditch attempt to satiate my own horniness._

The issue still came of, well, Roman didn’t exactly know how to do all the sex. Remus was fond of sneaking out the castle just to cause a stir and get the royal guards all uppity. He’d often return with stories of sexual escapades, frolicking around with village boys and often bring home _stained_ undergarments as some form of proof or trophy. Roman, on the other hand, had a much tighter schedule and was much more closely monitored. He couldn’t even walk around the castle without being asked where he was supposed to be, then a guard insisting on escorting him. Roman couldn’t even lie, the whole damn palace seemed to know his schedule.

Remus got a more conventional education, including an adequate if not slightly conservative schooling on sexual education - combined with his own, uh, _field studies,_ the second prince was rather equipt to engage in the intimate aspects of a relationships. Roman, on the other hand, knew practically nothing. All he could say was that he longed for something more than a hurriedly and shamefully touching himself under the quilts, terrified of a servant walking in.

Surely he’d be able to figure it out as he went? From Remus’ accounts, lovers were quite verbal about what they wanted and where. He could listen to their lustful demands and figure it out from there.

“Alright, I have a proposal, to help me whittle down the available suitors”

That certainly got their attention. Each man straightened up, Logan rearranging his glasses, Patton cupping his hands together and nodding encouragingly. Virgil looked suspiciously like he was preparing to fight the others if need be, and Janus was simply staring the prince down whilst fiddling with his gloves”

“You may all be ridiculously, stupidly, unfairly attractive,” That certainly peaked their interests, all but Patton hiding their smiles. Patton was beaming freely at the compliment “I’ve decided that my first test will be merits in the bedroom.”

That certainly raised a few eyebrows, Janus tilting his head with a smirk while Virgil dipped his head to chuckle. Janus took a step closer, speaking in that silky smooth voice that made Roman’s pulse incredibly loud in his own ears.

“Oh? And what’s your plan, sweet prince? Do you want to take on all four of us, right now?”

The prince stammered nervously, shifting from foot to foot under his intense gaze 

"Yes, well, I planned for you all to take it in turns," Roman tried to explain, cheeks red at the looks each suitor was sending him. “And well, we can um. Do some sex” 

" Do sex? I don't know about any of you, but I'm incredibly hard right now" Virgil snickered, sharing amused looks with Janus, who nodded along

"Yes, incredibly arousing. I may have a cum in my pants"

More laughter from the two had Roman's confidence waning, even as Patton tried to shush the two. Roman dipped his head in shame, of course he’d made a fool of himself. He bet he sounded like an overly hormonal teenager, begging for sex the instance he’s come of age.

The suitors were to stay in the palace for a month to build initial relations, then once they’d all gone home, Roman could choose who he’d keep in contact with. At this point, they’d probably leave _tonight_ and disregard any letter sent their way. Roman really had screwed this up.

The only suitor not reacting was Logan, who was staring the young Prince down as though he was a particularly troublesome equation. Roman shifted uncomfortably, willing tears to not well up.

"Forgive me if this sounds insulting, your highness, but may I request why you've chosen to select a partner based on sexual prowess, as opposed to more conventional means of courtship?"

Roman's discomfort increased as all eyes were on him, as though waiting for him to say something even more pathetic

"Uh, um, well. You gotta... After I marry, I mean, it'll be needed so" oh god, they can surely tell he knows absolutely nothing about sex if they hadn't already figured that out.

He must've said something stupid, cause they all were suddenly staring at him, standing straight and intently watching him as a wave of serious tension swept over them. Patton hesitantly approached, kneeling in front of Roman and taking his hand gently, the others slowly approaching with soft expressions on their face.

"Roman?" and damn if that didn't sound so loving "Sweetheart, you do know that you're perfectly OK to not want sex?"

Roman gaped at them all, eyebrows knitted in confusion as they all nodded. Logan tangled a gentle hand in his hair, so careful, as he continued the conversation.

"None of us will be put off if you do not wish to have sexual relations, and we'd never ever force you into situations you didn't want."

Janus continued, each suitor seemingly in sync with their concern

"it may take a while, or years to develop a sexual attraction, or it may never happen, and we'd never hold that against you. You don't need to worry about what you feel is required in a relationship."

Roman blinked in surprise, not expecting the display of love and tenderness from these four gorgeous men. He felt tears in his eyes, not used to being treated as though he matters.

The tears were wiped away by Virgil, smiling sadly, as they all seemed to confirm their own suspicions, cooing sweet nothings and assuring him that he's still loved; they weren't going to leave him or force him.

And that was sweet. It really was, and Roman appreciated the gesture greatly.

But now he had to find a way to truly convince them all that he was very hard right now, and very much wanted to have sex with them all.

Preferably right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me slutting in the discord 
> 
> https://discord.gg/uXCxFvnh
> 
> 18+ Only, please~


End file.
